Un regalo único para Draco
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: No siempre cumple años nuestro rubio favorito, no siempre recibe una nota especial, no siempre sonríe honestamente. Feliz Cumpleaños Draco.


**Buenos días-tardes-noches esta vez me encuentro presentando este fic porque... La escritora no se encuentra del todo bien, ayer hubo fiesta y bueno ya saben cómo se ponen las cosas (;**

**Pero no me desviare del tema yo les vengo a presentar este fic de regalo para mí y bueno como dicen**

**Todo es de JK de lo contrario Ale hubiera puesto el verdadero final (;**

**A disfrutar mí regalo que no quiero quedármelo solo para mí.**

* * *

><p>Hoy era fiesta nacional en el mundo mágico, o por lo menos para todas las jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes), hoy se celebraban los 17 años del ser más perfecto, si hablamos de Draco Malfoy. Y es que como no amar a tan perfecta criatura, si se amaba todo de él, desde su cabello, hasta los zapatos negros que usaba, inclusive se amaba la pluma y pergamino que el tocaba, si Draco era un ser que todas adorábamos y él lo sabía, por eso era así... Tan Draco... Arrogante, frio, sexy, atlético, sarcástico, mortifago, Malfoy, perfecto, tan ÉL. Tan inalcanzable y difícil de ser como él, él es tan único que apostaríamos a que su hijo nunca podrá ser como el...<p>

Pero creo que me estoy perdiendo de lo que quería decir... Bueno como recordaran hoy cumple nuestro amado y era realmente algo que el joven de 17 años disfrutaba, todas (e inclusive uno que otro hombre) le mandaban algún regalo, ya fueran chocolates o cartas, flores o canciones, el recibía de todo y feliz lo aceptaba, una buena forma de levantarle más el ego (claro como si eso fuera posible), pero regresando a la celebración de nuestro rubio favorito.

Todas las adolescentes de la casa de las serpientes habían decorado la sala común, probablemente los Sly no celebraban muchas cosas, pero recuerden que hablamos de nuestro perfecto amor. Pero como seguía diciendo la sala común estaba pulcramente decorada, nada muy exagerado ni llamativo, simples colores verde y plateado bastaban para "alegrar" un poco el ambiente, tontos globos y serpentinas de esos colores le sacaban una sonrisa arrogante a nuestro rubio, sonrisa que de verdad no desaparecería hasta la mañana siguiente.

El rubio subió a desayunar, esperando a que las lechuzas llegaran y le dieran sus muchos paquetes, siempre pedía a los elfos que los llevaran a su cama, en la noche los abría y podía disfrutar de todo eso. Y bueno justo cuando el desayuno terminaba miles de lechuzas cruzaron el gran comedor, ese día nadie esperaba nada, ese día sabían que Draco tendría toda la atención, la mesa de Slytherin se llenaba de regalos y fue necesario llamar a los elfos para ir quitando todo, pues faltaban mas regalos, en verdad era impresionante la cantidad de lechuzas que podía recibir ÉL en su cumpleaños.

Claro está que mientras el rubio recibía sus regalos todas miraban con una sonrisa boba al ojo gris, TODAS y cada una de ellas deseaba saber que regalo le gustaría más, TODAS quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sabían que eso estaba fuera de las manos de las chicas, solo existía un numero demasiado reducido que podía abrazarlo en este día: Su madre, Pansy, Astoria y Daphne; las únicas chicas con el derecho de abrazarlo, ellas se sentían las tres chicas de Hogwarts eran envidiadas e incluso varias tomaban algo de poción para hacerse pasar por ellas, pero era inútil ellas solo lo abrazaban una vez y eso era en la mañana en la comodidad de su sala común, pero aun así las chicas lo intentaban.

Durante las clases todo era tranquilo, los profesores no permitirían que el cumpleaños de ÉL influyera en sus materias, muchas decían que era envidia y celos porque a ellos no les prestaban tanta atención como a ÉL, y si se que lo menciono tanto pero por Merlín su cumpleaños es la fecha más importante de todas, gracias a él nadie es lo suficiente bueno para nosotras *.

Este año algo cambio en la rutina del Malfoy, estaba caminando hacia la clase de pociones cuando una lechuza gris se cruzo en su camino, tenía una nota en su pata, este se sorprendió, realmente no era normal recibir una nota a estas horas, el día de clases casi terminaba, el rubio con demasiada curiosidad quito el pergamino de aquella lechuza, esta desapareció tan pronto su tarea finalizó. Se alejo de sus gorilas, quiera saber de quién era, en verdad la curiosidad lo estaba matando y eso no era normal.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Draco Malfoy._

_Quizás no tenga un regalo llamativo, pero sé que esto te encantara._

_No Te Odio, no lo hago desde aquel día en el que me ayudaste._

_Felicidades de nuevo._

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, pero esta no era una sonrisa arrogante, no señor, esta era una sonrisa verdadera, este había sido su regalo favorito de ese año (y eso que no había visto los demás), unas simples palabras, tres para ser exactos bastaron para que el rubio fuera feliz, en definitiva este cumpleaños sería difícil de superar.

No muy lejos de ese pasillo, ahora vacio, una joven acariciaba a la lechuza y sonreía ampliamente, había visto sonreír a Draco, había sido una sonrisa como la que le regalo cuando la ayudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien espero que les gustara este relato, a mi me gusto, ya que habla puras verdades sobre mi pero bueno, al parecer Ale sigue indispuesta.<strong>

**Así que dejen sus comentarios y si tienen twitter síganla Al3jandra_Gtz.**

**Jaja espero que les guste, se que fue un one raro pero bueno con Draco no me sale nada normal. Yo se que saben quién es así que háganmelo saber.**

**Un Beso**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
